LA ALDEA NINJA MARUKAWA
by aniyasha
Summary: Usami Akihiko era un ninja Sannin de alto nivel, una leyenda viviente, el estaba solo pero su vida se vio interrumpida por el mas atolondrado ninja de ojos color esmeralda, cuya habilidad única era querer ayudar a las personas. Misaki tenia un sueño y aceptaría el reto de tener a tan afamado Sensei como instructor, aun cuando su corazón sienta cosas que nunca había experimentado.


Ni hao. - y como diría Usagi, esto se escribió prácticamente solo, sé que tengo historias pendientes sé qué hace mucho no escribo, pero para escribir mis dedos lo hacen prácticamente solo y cuando falta inspiración no puedo escribir.

Pero esta historia prácticamente se desarrolló rápidamente como agua recorriendo por mi mente y no pude evitar escribirlo con Junjou romántica y sekaiichi Hatsukoii. últimamente amo el Yaoi, porque me presento la idea del que el amor se puede dar en cualquier lugar y que su color se representa en diferentes colores. Y sobre todo me Hizo pensar en la idea de, ¿te enamoras del sexo de la persona o de la persona en sí?

Así que por muchas cosas más quiero desarrollar esta historia en un mundo ninja ya que creo que amo este mundo Ninja y se me da bien las ideas.

.

.

.

.

Advertencias: Mundo Yaoi, chico con chico. Basado en la vida Ninja escenarios y reglas de Naruto.

Posibles Occ y es una Historia muy pero muy rara.

Contiene escenas muy fuertes, mundo alternativo ninja, tiene lemon.

Los personajes de Junjou, Sekaiichi y escenarios de Naruto no son míos, simplemente sueño con ellos.

.

.

.

Aniyasha

.

Presenta

.

.

LA ALDEA NINJA MARUKAWA

.

.

.

Existen en el país del Fuego 5 aldeas Ninjas, estas son las encargadas de la seguridad de dicho país. Entre ellas solo hay tratados de Paz, pero no existe una buena interacción, cada una lucha a escondidas de las otras por tener mayor poder Militar en sus ninjas, robando técnicas, realizando experimentos, robando cuerpos o alguna parte física, desarrollando técnicas desbastadoras de chakra, realizando uniones a través de matrimonios de conveniencia, etc. Todo lo que sea necesario para ser mejor que la otra aldea.

La aldea Ninja Marukawa es una de las aldeas más poderosas, su economía se basa en realizar misiones a gentes que requieran de sus servicios Ninjas, como recuperar objetos perdidos o robados, como Ninjas de Seguridad, Ninjas de protección, etc. Muchas personas poderosas recurren a este tipo de servicios para realizar todo tipo de trabajos, y pagar a cambio por los servicios realizados.

Está conformada por un grupo de clanes Principales quienes son reconocidos por sus habilidades ninjas, entre ellos podemos mencionar el clan Usami, clan Onodera, Clan Sumi, Clan Kamijo, Clan Takatsuki, Clan Ryuichiro, siendo todo ellos los más poderosos. Pero existen al igual otros pequeños clanes de los cuales hay ninjas muy buenos.

Dentro de la aldea hay también personas civiles sin entrenamiento que se dedican a todos los oficios imaginables. La mayor parte de los niños reciben sin embargo un aprendizaje primario ninja en la Academia de la aldea. Su líder ostenta el título de Hokage, puesto ocupado por el mejor ninja. La aldea está enteramente amurallada, y en su centro se encuentra una gran montaña en cuya ladera principal están talladas las caras de todos los Hokages.

.

.

 _._

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

 _ **Todo comienza a si...**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pareja: Romántica._

 _._

 _._

\- ¡Por favor Usagi, se el Sensei de mi Hermanito!

Takahiro se arrodillo ante él con la cabeza agachada en espera de que su súplica fuera tomada en cuenta, sorprendiendo y desconcertando a un peli plata.

\- ¡hey Takahiro, no hagas eso y explícame lo que sucede!

El azabache miro sonriente a su amigo y algo apenado, se acomodó bien en el tatami, se encontraba en la casa de su amigo Usami Akihiko, un gran ninja con la categoría Sannin, y al cual no le gustaba pedirle favores, pero en esta ocasión requería de su ayuda para que su pequeño Misaki pudiera tener una oportunidad en el examen Chunnin que se celebraría dentro de seis meses.

-Sé que siempre estás muy ocupado con tus misiones, pero existe la posibilidad de que Misaki pueda presentar el examen chunnin y siento que si tiene al Sensei adecuado él puede llegar a pasar. lo que él necesita es alguien con el suficiente talento para desarrollar adecuadamente las habilidades ninjas de mi hermano.

La mirada violeta del peli plata se unió a la mirada azul eléctrica, primero quedo algo pasmado con la sonrisa que demostraba, a él le encantaba verlo sonreír, para Usagi no existía persona más importante que la que estaba sentado enfrente de él en estos momentos rogándole que le enseñara a su pequeño hermano. Él era su amor no correspondido, aunque el azabache no supiera nada de los sentimientos que tenía por él. Ya que comprendió en estos 10 años que nunca lo vería como algo más que amigos, y para tener, aunque sea la oportunidad de estar a su lado oculto sus sentimientos románticos por sentimientos de profunda amistad y compañerismo.

\- ¡Por favor, Usagi! - volvió a suplicar Takahiro. - ¡sé que Misaki puede ser chunnin, si lo entrenas!

Los ojos violetas se cerraron por un momento reflexionando las palabras de su gran amor. él directamente no había interactuado con el pequeño Misaki como le decía Takahiro, sin embargo, parecía como si lo conociera debido a que era el tema de conversación con el azabache, debido a que se encargó de su hermano cuando solo tenía 18 años y estaba a punto de presentar su examen para chunnin, pero como sus padres fallecieron en un atentado que sufrió la aldea años atrás, él tuvo que a serse cargo de su hermano dejo todo por dedicarse a él, por lo que en estos momentos era un ninja que trabajaba en la academia cuando su futuro pudo a ver sido otro. Esto era una de las tantas cosas por lo que lo amaba. Pero siendo honestos, no creía con habilidades al dichoso hermanito, porque para él era un completo "idiota".

\- ¡por favor!

Escucho nuevamente la voz que lo cautivaba y abrió sus ojos violetas, centrándolos de nuevo en los azules. Un suspiro se escuchó en la sala de esa habitación y el azabache supo que había ganado.

\- ¡gracias Usagi! - se levantó de su lugar y abrazo a un sorprendido peli plateado. - ¡ya te darás cuenta que yo tenía razón!

-De acuerdo Takahiro. - dijo estrechando en sus brazos a su amigo. - are esto por ti.

.

.

.

.

 _Una semana después…_

-¡Este lugar es muy grande!.

Misaki estaba a fuera de lo que parecía una gran mansión, las puertas grandes no tenían un grabado, pero no era necesario, en ese lugar era la única casa que existía entre el campo de entrenamiento número 7 y número 8, era un lugar con un amplio campo de bosque y funcionaba también para entrenar. Él pequeño castaño suspiro derrotado. Detrás de esas puertas estaba su nuevo Sensei, el gran Usami Akihiko uno de los tres Sannin de la aldea, un genio en todas las ramas ninjas, el mejor de su generación, proveniente de un gran clan, en pocas palabras una leyenda viviente. _¿Cómo es que él pudo obtener el privilegio de ser atendido por tan gran celebridad?,_ por su hermano, quien fue con él a la academia ninja y ahí conoció al gran Sensei.

Hace tres días llego de una misión sencilla y al entrar a su humilde casa que compartía con su nii-chan se encontró con una escena que solo le dejo una mala impresión, ya que su nichan estaba siendo abrazado de una forma muy comprometedora por cierto peli plata, que hasta el momento solo había visto de lejos. Y cuando la mirada violeta se conectó con la suya, saltaron chispas. Esa mirada lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y le dijo a su hermano con una voz fría _"no se parece en nada a ti"._

Y en eso tenía toda la razón, su hermano era diferente a él en todo, mientras Takahiro Takahashi nunca había necesitado un Sensei particular él sí, su querido nii-chan era un alumno disciplinado, poseía un gran control de chakra, era físicamente hablando alto de más de 175, delgado de buena musculatura, en cambio él.

Su mirada verde recorrió desde sus sandalias ninjas a toda su ropa, usaba lo normal en un gennin, una chamarra verde militar normal y debajo una camisa de red, sus pantaloncillos eran hasta los tobillos de color negro, a los lados tenía su equipo ninja, en sus manos estaban vendadas al igual que sus rodillas y tobillos. su cabello era castaño, su cuerpo delgado, su altura de 160, su cara según todos aniñada, su intelecto era escaso, haciendo un resumen de todo era un ninja completamente común y para nada elite. Así que de ahí venia uno de sus tantos temores.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a ninjas como el amigo de su hermano, ni a entrenamientos fuera de lo normal. No era muy bueno en nada, sin embargo, tenía un sueño y por ese sueño él estaba ahí enfrente de esa gran casa sufriendo de nervios al encontrarse con el gran Sensei.

Y haría lo que fuera necesario para poder cumplir su sueño que era el reconocimiento de su nii-chan, poder hacer las cosas que su hermano debió de haber vivido pero que no pudo realizar por que se encargó de cuidarlo a él. Ahora era el tiempo de demostrarle a su nii-chan que no perdió su tiempo, que él crio a un buen ninja y que sería un chunnin, y que llegaría algún día a ser un gran medico ninja. Por qué ese era el sueño de los hermanos takakashi, poder ayudar a todos.

Así que saco de su chamarra una gran llave, la cual fue dejada por el peli plata el día que lo conoció a su hermano y la introdujo dentro de la cerradura, la puerta se abrió y él entro al recinto que lo dejo impactado. Sus ojos se abrieron más grandes, cerró la puerta y entro al lugar con cautela, al ser el hogar de un Sannin debería de haber trampas para intrusos así que se fijó en todo el lugar que era hermoso.

Debería de medir como 50 metros de largo y otros 50 metros de largo el lugar estaba completamente bardeado y la única puerta a entrar era la principal, el centro había una fuente y un jardín cuyas rosas se veían hermosas, aunque algo descuidadas. La casa se encontraba todo alrededor de la barda dejando así el centro la fuente y un gran árbol de cerezos, cerca de las rosas. Se acercó al pasillo de la izquierda el cual era de una madera muy fina se quitó las sandalias y camino por él piso, abrió con cautela la primera puerta corrediza tradicional de madera con un fino recubrimiento de bambú, para encontrar una gran habitación que era una cocina para nada pequeña. al entrar ahí se percató que debía de ser la sala, comedor y cocina.

Le sorprendió la cocina era moderna, de las más nuevas. Y a él le encantaba cocinar, aunque al acercarse pudo darse cuenta que necesitaba una buena limpieza. Volteando a la derecha se encontraba un comedor normal de cuatro sillas, más al fondo una gran televisión con un gran sofá. Todo se veía bien aún que sintió algo frio y solitario el ambiente. Dejo en la mesa principal un estofado que llevaba como agradecimiento, y salió en búsqueda del afamado Sensei, sus pasos lo llevaron a otra habitación y al recorrer nuevamente otra puerta se encontró ahora lo que parecía un dollo, uno grande y genial. Cerro nuevamente y la siguiente puerta lo desconcentro encontrando osos de peluches, grandes cantidades de osos en diferentes formas, rápidamente cerro esa puerta y siguió curioseando, llego a otra puerta del largo pasillo y abrió encontrando lo que parecía la biblioteca del lugar, se adentró al lugar.

El lugar estaba lleno de libros en grandes libreros que rodeaban la habitación, parecía una gran biblioteca, había un tatami en medio y una mesita donde había libros tambien. En la esquina se encontraba un escritorio con unos pergaminos y más libros.

El castaño se acercó al tatami e iba a quedarse ahí hasta que el Sensei Usami apareciera, agarraría algún libro para matar el tiempo. Así que al sentarse y ver a su lado libros agarro uno.

 _Icha Icha paradeisu_ , él frunció el ceño. El titulo se le hizo conocido había escuchado hablar de ese libro. Por lo que comenzó a leer. No tardo ni 5 minutos en leer el contenido para darse cuenta de algo. Miro nuevamente la biblioteca y acercándose a los pergaminos que estaban en el escritorio buscando pruebas que confirmaran sus sospechas y ¡las encontró!, pudo darse cuenta que el peli plata era el autor de semejante escritura.

\- ¡desgraciado! - susurro enojado, su mirada esmeralda flameo de gran coraje. Su chakra se elevó y su instinto de venganza se activó. – ¡ese maldito debe de estar cerca!

Agarro el libro apretándolo en sus manos y salió del lugar en búsqueda de ese ¡pervertido!

Después de tres puertas que abrió una llevaba a otra y esa debía de ser la habitación de ese mal nacido, así que Misaki se adentró al lugar olvidándose de que su enemigo a vencer era nada menos y nada más que Usami Akihiko.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡desgraciado!, ¿Cómo puedes utilizar a mi nii-chan para tus perversiones? - grito a todo pulmón el castaño.

El peli plata debido a tal alboroto abrió los ojos violetas y centro su atención en los reclamos que se escuchaban y quien había interrumpido su dulce descanso. "grave _error, no viviría ese mocoso, ¿Cómo se atrevía a despertarlo?, su sueño era sagrado"_

\- ¡mi nii-chan es muy bueno!, ¡es tu amigo y no debes de involucrarlo en tu pervertido mundo!

Usami se sentó en su cama, el castaño miro sorprendido la imagen aterradora que se presentaba enfrente de él.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y el lugar repleto de juguetes en medio de ella estaba una gran cama y lo más atemorizante para el castaño fue la imagen del recién levantado. Se parecían a las películas de terror que había visto. Los ojos violetas estaban entrecerrados, su cabello despeinado y lo veía con odio. Al apretar sus manos de nervios doblo más la revista y eso le hizo recobrar el valor que en un momento perdió.

\- ¡cualquier hombre te puede servir! - recrimino. - ¡no metas a mi nii-chan, en tu mundo sucio y pervertido!

Usami apenas y comprendió el enojo del castaño cuando una revista le fue aventada a su cara, esto termino por despertarlo.

\- ¿así que lo viste? - susurro con una voz tan fría como él metal, esa voz que lo caracterizaba como un arma letal asesina.

El castaño inflo más su voz.

\- ¡oye! ¡¿Los personajes de esta novela erótica son tú y mi niichan, ¿verdad? - dijo sin titubear. Aun cuando el ambiente comenzaba a volverse frio, su instinto de supervivencia le advertía, pero el enojo fue más fuerte. - ¡yo sabía que eras un pervertido!, pensé que algo estaba mal desde la primera vez que te vi abrazando a mi niichan de esa manera y cuando dijiste que querías el tonjiru casero como pago por este favor, sospeche más. – volvió agarrar aire y más pulmón a su voz. - ¡no te aproveches de mi niichan!, ¡ él es bueno y bondadoso!. ¡Tú maldad no debe de llegar a él!, ¡No debes des abusar de él!

 _¡Hasta ahí_!, fueron los pensamientos de Usami, ¡ _este estúpido no tenía ningún derecho a recriminar las cosas!._

A una gran velocidad sorprendente para el genin llego a la puerta y apreso a su víctima de la mano.

-¿Qué sabes tú , de mi relación con tu hermano?.- apretó más el agarre.- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

La mirada esmeralda brillo de enojo.

-lo único que sé, es que cualquier hombre puede servirte para tus perversiones, mi niichan no tiene por qué estar en tu sucio mundo.

Esto hizo hervir la sangre Usami, _el estúpido mocoso se creía con el derecho de reclamarle_. Se le puso _al tú por tú, cuando no era más que un idiota de categoría D_. así que lo agarró del brazo, lo adentro a su territorio y lo sorrajo en la cama. El castaño no forcejeo por el ataque sorpresa, pero cuando sintió que él individuo estaba encima de él trato de escavar dándose la vuelta sobre la cama quedando a espaldas del mayor quien detuvo un puño.

-¿dijiste que cualquier hombre sirve?.- sus manos grandes comenzaron a someter a Misaki, con la mano izquierda sujeto ambas manos del menor, con la mano derecha se introdujo en el pantalón y rápidamente libero el miembro del menor , debido al contacto de sus manos sintió como la carne blanda reaccionó a su caricia.

Por otro lado, Misaki perdió el control de su cuerpo, sintió la respiración del mayor sobre su cuello, apretó los ojos cuando su miembro fue liberado y comenzaba a ser acariciado.

-¿no pedirás ayuda, idiota categoría D?.- susurro Akihiko, en el cuello de su víctima y no pudo evitar darle un beso en esa parte. El sabor de la piel del castaño junto con su aroma le hizo decir inconscientemente. - eres lindo. - y su mano acelero la masturbación sobre el miembro del menor.

-¡ah!.- fue lo que los labios dijeron, y apretó sus labios mordiéndolos para evitar más sonidos vergonzoso. _¡Demonios iba a ser violado_! , Pensó Misaki, _pero no podía pedir ayuda, no podía permitir que las caricias de este horrible HOMBRE hicieran efecto en él_. Pero una cosa era lo que su mente le decía y otra era su cuerpo. ¡ _Él nunca se había tocado así!,¡ vaya ni novia había tenido dentro de sus 17 años!, y en estos momentos las caricias de un HOMBRE le producían place_ r. Si, su subconsciente lo traiciono, su cuerpo respondió endureciéndose a un punto el cual él desconocía, un gran frio nació en su columna y bajaba por ella hasta llegar a su miembro el cual era bombeado a una velocidad placentera. - ¡ah!- volvió a susurrar. Y apretó las sabanas. El placer que recibía era indescriptible, estaba a punto de explotar, el orgasmo lo acunaba y sentía una liberación gloriosa y placentera. la habitación se movió, él gimió con intensidad estremeciendo su cuerpo y dejándolo sin energía.

El gemido que salió del castaño le produjo placer el peli plata por lo que agarro con más fuerza el miembro del menor, aumento la velocidad y acaricio con maestría desde arriba y abajo el falo. _¡demonios!,_ él se sentía excitado. Y eso lo desconcertó, pero al sentir el momento exacto del orgasmo del menor ya que el cuerpo pequeño se estremeció bajo el suyo, él también lanzo un gemido cuando sintió como su mano era manchada de semen. _Estaba a punto de bajar sus pantalones y enterrarse en ese hermoso trasero que tenía enfrente, su miembro latía impaciente y necesitado, retiro sus manos del miembro estas tenían semen pensando que eso podría utilizar para lubricar la entrada y así follarse al castaño_. Sin embargo, cuando el menor volteo debido a que dejo de agarrarle las manos y le regalo una mirada perdida. eso termino de despertarlo del hechizo que por el calor del momento se dio . _¡demonios! , ¡¿Qué fue lo que hizo!?, ¡ una discusión termino en casi una …!_

-Mis caricias te gustaron tanto que no tardaste nada en venirte. – recupero rápidamente su máscara fría y decidió seguir burlándose del castaño para que no se diera cuenta de cuanto le afecto lo que sucedió, así que se lamio el semen que tenía en sus manos como prueba a sus palabras.

Ante el comentario sarcástico del peli plata el menor se sonrojo a un más. Misaki se sentía perturbado, con una sensación de vergüenza a un grado nunca antes sentido. Su rostro y su cuerpo se veía sonrojado. Y que tal experiencia fue… _vergonzosa._

-El baño esta en esa puerta. - señalo el Sensei el lado izquierdo, se levantó de la cama. - te esperare en la biblioteca no tardes. - y salió de la habitación con un incomoda erección, no volteo. Por qué tenía miedo de volver a perderse en esos ojos color esmeraldas.

.

.

.

.

Veinte minutos más tarde Misaki se sentaba enfrente del Sensei Usami. Ambos se miraron retándose a decir algo de lo que acababa de suceder. Y como todo un adulto el mayor procedió a regañadientes a dar una explicación de los hechos. haría una excepción con el castaño por lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

-como te darás cuenta, esa revista fue escrita por mí. Y antes que comiences a reclamar algo quiero que sepas que mi amor por tu hermano ha sido y será unilateral. Él no sabe de mis intenciones y yo nunca aria algo por dañarlo.

Misaki entrecerró la mirada esmeralda, no muy ajustó por la conversación y psicoanalizando al individuo que estaba enfrente de él pero en medio de un gran oso de peluche y otro más pequeño.

-así que…- comenzó a decir Misaki su análisis. - eres el típico niño rico que hace lo que quiere hacer, tu forma de vida es por la falta de atención de tus padres. De seguro tu mama le fue infiel a tu papa en su propia casa y ahí perdiste el interés en las mujeres cuando la descubriste. Tu papa al ser el líder del clan no tenía tiempo para atenderte, la relación con tu hermano es pésima. Así que piensas que en tu mundo puedes hacer lo que desees, simplemente por el hecho de querer hacerlo.

La sonrisa socarrona y descarada del Sensei se mostró ante el castaño. _"muy diferentes_ " fueron sus pensamientos, _ante Takahiro se ponía una máscara que evitaba sacar sus defectos, pero su pequeño hermano con esa mirada y esa actitud se podía mostrar tal y cual es. Sin ninguna pantalla siendo él. Y eso era a la vez refrescante._

Tienes toda la razón. - y asintió en acuerdo a las palabras del menor. - por cierto te presento a Suzuki-san.- y señalo al oso mayor.- él es junior.- y señalo al menor.- siempre he querido una vida normal lejos de mi familia así que todo lo que tengo es para ser lo más normal posible.

Misaki abrió los ojos sorprendido de la información recibida y pensando que de normal no tiene nada ni la actitud, ni la casa, ni lo que había en ella.

El duelo de miradas volvió a iniciarse, la violeta airosa contra la esmeralda que estaba resentida y desconfiada.

Ambos pensaron a la vez, _" es imposible llevarnos bien"_ . pero por el lado de Misaki aria el intento y por el lado del peli plata también pondría de su parte _. ¡Todo por Takahiro!_ . así que al llegaron a un acuerdo transmitido por sus miradas y un suspiro por ambas partes procedieron a cambiar la plática.

-¿Por qué quieres aplicar para el examen chunin?, tu nivel es pésimo, fracasaras.- sentencio el Sensei.

-¡voy a presentar el examen y lo pasare!, ¡ya lo veras!, ¡se que puedo y lo are por mi niichan!.- dijo el castaño mirando con determinación al Usami.- usted sabe que mi hermano se tuvo que hacer cargo de mí, dejo su entrenamiento y su futuro por mí. Por lo que yo quiero cumplir con su sueño que es el mío, quiero ser médico ninja y ayudar a todas las personas posibles. Salvar vidas en momentos como el ataque que recibimos hace ya 10 años. Si hubiera habido los suficientes médicos ninjas mis padres pudieron tener una posibilidad de salvarse, pero no fue posible, por lo que juntos prometimos que haríamos lo que fuera para ayudar a más gente. ¡Por eso quiero ser médico ninja!

Y ahí nuevamente se entrelazaron las miradas.

Akihiko miro con duda al castaño. _Dicen que el alma es el reflejo de los ojos_ , _Takahiro era un alma bondadosa y limpia, sus ojos son de un tono azul que producen bienestar. En cambio, en la mirada esmeralda que lo veía fijamente, brillaba algo que no pudo definir. Era bondad, era pureza, pero había algo que hizo por un momento latir el corazón de Akihiko de una forma inusual._

-¡entonces lo aremos!. - se paró del tatami y al acercarse al castaño removió dulcemente sus cabellos que fueron como seda en sus manos. - ¡prepárate para el entrenamiento!

Misaki se sonrojo ante la caricia en su melena, no estaba muy seguro de la persona que le hizo "eso", pero algo dentro de él quiso creer que la decisión que tomaba era la correcta. Entrenaría arduamente para ser un gran medico ninja. Aun que primero tenia convertirse en un chunin.

.

.

.

.

 _Pareja: mística._

 _._

 _._

Ser el Hokage de la aldea Marukawa era un trabajo de lo más que estresante. Sin embargo, para Isaka quien ocupaba dicho puesto siendo el sexto representante de su nación, en estos momentos deseaba ser como todos pensaban que era, _un irresponsable._

Aun siendo el sexto Hokage había muchos aldeanos, líderes de clanes, entre tantas personas más que pensaban que él era un acomodado por su familia. Que había obtenido el puesto ya que su padre fue el anterior Hokage y no por sus habilidades. Se suponía que debía de ser el más fuerte de la aldea, y a su consideración se consideraba un genio. Pero la gente veía y decía lo que querían de él. llevaba un año apenas en el puesto, pero sentía que más de una década había estado sentado en ese escritorio dirigiendo la aldea.

La puerta se abrió y sonrió al ver quien entraba, pero hizo una mueca al ver todos los pergaminos que traía.

-Ryuichiro-sama.- dijo un castaño de mayor altura que el Hokage y muy serio.- aquí están los informes que necesita checar.- comenzó a decir y dejo pergamino sobre pergamino en el escritorio.- las altas de ninjas, los que piden exámenes, las misiones …

El peli azul se levantó inclinándose sobre su escritorio y jalo con sus fuerzas del chaleco al ambu que su secretario y amante traía puesto logrando besarlo de forma repentina. Quiso hacer más profundo el contacto, pero el castaño se separó de él enojado.

-¡estamos en el trabajo, es el Hokage y debe de comportarse!.

Isaka se sentó nuevamente en la silla presidencial.

-¿Qué tiene de malo un beso?.- hizo un puchero y miro con picardía a su amante.- haz prometido complacer en todo al Hokage y tengo necesidades que requieren tu atención inmediata.- se levantó de su lugar y encerró al mayor entre el escritorio y sus brazos .- Ashinta.- dijo con voz sensual.- quiero…

El castaño rompió el abrazo de una forma algo brusca y nunca perdiendo la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

-¡debes de comportarte!.- dijo firmemente.- eres el ejemplo de la aldea.

-pero también soy tu pareja, ¿o no?.- le reto con la mirada el Hokage.- ¡estoy cansado de tanto papeleo!, simplemente necesitaba de un beso, ¿es mucho pedir?

La mirada azul y la mirada castaña del secretario batallaron. Y quien perdió fue el Hokage.

-esto requiere de tu atención urgentemente, no tienes tiempo para ponerte romántico, tienes una aldea que dirigir. - le recrimino el castaño.

-sabes algo. - Isaka le dio la espalda y se encamino a la gran ventana que tenía detrás de si, donde se apreciaba a toda la aldea. - sé que debo de cuidar de cada uno de ellos, pero, mi egoísta corazón te elegiría a ti primero. - volteo a ver al castaño. - yo te protegería antes que a la aldea.

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

-¡No!.- fue la respuesta firme. - tu deber es a la aldea por sobre todas cosas. Aun sobre nuestro amor, yo no debo de ser tu primera opción.

El peli azul asintió a las palabras del peli castaño y miro nuevamente a la aldea.

-Por eso dicen que eres el Hokage en la oscuridad, por tenerte a mi lado es por lo que la gente aún me respeta.

El castaño se acercó a él, deposito su mano en el hombro del Hokage.

-Mis prioridades son diferentes a la tuyas. - dijo firme y sereno. - porque mi mayor deber es proteger al Hokage, por eso estoy aquí contigo. Tu amor debe de ser para la aldea, el mío es libre para amarte solo a ti.

Ante tales palabras el peli azul volteo a verlo y le regalo una sonrisa. Es increíble que aun con las palabras más frías y secas para algunos, fueran sumamente románticas para él. Si, Kaoru aun siendo muy inexpresivo físicamente lograba llenar su corazón de un sentimiento cálido, estremecedor como el amor. Aun cuando su amor era prohibido.

-¿dime que necesitamos checar primero?.- se sentó nuevamente .- quiero llegar a casa rápido para poder tener unos momentos contigo sin ser el Hokage, simplemente siendo yo.

El mayor asintió y se dispuso a explicar las misiones.

.

.

.

.

 _Pareja: egoísta._

 _._

Mi nombre significa tifón y me fue puesto por la encargada del orfanato donde me crie. Así que todos me llamaron Nowaki, desde muy pequeño debido a mi forma de ser conformista y amistosa le daba mis cosas a los demás solo quedándome con lo más necesario. Mi sueño es ser médico ninja para ayudar a mi aldea. Pero, aun así, sabía que me hacía falta una motivación, esa fuerza que te impulsa.

Y lo encontré hace más de dos meses.

" _Hiro-san es lo primero que deseo, es a él a quien quiero a mi lado. Es su amor mi mayor deseo."_

 _Inicio de flash back_

 _Acostumbraba a entrenar por las mañanas corriendo por los campos de entrenamiento al pasar por el numero 8, vi a un ángel sentado mirando como salía el sol. Un impulso me hizo acercarme y pude notar que lloraba cuando su mirada castaña se entrelazo con la mía sentí el flechazo, amor a primera vista._

 _Me acerque a él, le acaricie sus cabellos castaños._

 _-todo estará bien. - le dije, secando sus lágrimas con mis manos. - ¡vamos!.- le agarre las manos y lo puse de pie.- es bueno correr te despegara la mente._

 _Y de esa forma lo obligue a seguir mi ritmo en mi entrenamiento , logre hacer que él se enojara conmigo, logre borrar esa expresión de tristeza en su hermoso rostro ._

 _Y quiero lograr ser correspondido_

 _Fin del flash back_

Y desde entonces me he vuelto su acosador, soy egoísta. Por primera vez deseo a alguien y no descansare hasta obtener su corazón. Quiero verlo siempre con una sonrisa. Quiero ser su felicidad. Aun que mis métodos suelen enojarle, pero por algo se empieza.

el sonido de algo llamo la atención del pelinegro.

-¡demonios que haces en mi casa!.- el aroma a comida lo despertó de su dulce sueño. El castaño miro con furia al intruso que nuevamente invadía su hogar. Aun cuando él tenía un chakra azul a su al redor siendo expulsado el azabache le regalo una sonrisa _"que estaba mal en Nowaki, porque no le temía"._

-hice el desayuno Hiro-san.- puso todo en la mesa y se sentó cómodamente en el tatami en espera del mayor.- está caliente siéntate y come, debiste de haber llegado muy tarde.- y comenzó a servir el té.- estabas muy cansado y supuse que tendrías hambre.

Al ver que no lograría intimidarlo el castaño opto por desayunar con su acosador, de una forma poco grata para él se había dado cuenta que ya empezaba a acostumbrarse de ser visitado de forma intrusa dentro de su propio hogar. Y al mirar el desayuno se decidió por comer.

El silencio debería de ser incómodo, pero lo que era incómodo para el castaño fue la mirada de ternura que el peli azul lo veía.

-¡deja de observarme asi!

Él le regalo una sonrisa aún más grande.

-¡Hiro-san es muy lindo!. - comento como si nada, terminando su desayuno.

Las mejillas de Hiroki se sonrojaron y miraron con mayor enojo a peli azul.

-¡deja de decir estupideces!.- y comió rápidamente

-si dejo de decir lo mucho que me gusta Hiro-san, me ayudaras en mis estudios?. - dijo amablemente comenzando a limpiar la mesa.

Hiroki miro con el ceño fruncido a su acosador, ese chiquillo era más joven que él por cuatro años aun que físicamente se veía mayor. Era un joven aprendiz medico ninja quien comenzaría su proyecto para graduarse como médico y desde que lo conoció lo acosaba diciendo cosas vergonzosas, hablando y actuando como un loco. Aunque en el fondo muy en el fondo. debía reconocer que gracias a esa peli azul maniático su corazón había dejado de llorar. No teniendo más opción por que el grado de acoso era muy extremo, por lo que se rendiría y asintió ante las palabras del peli azul.

-¡gracias Hiro-san!.- y se apresuró a abrazarlo.- ¡no te arrepentirás de haberme aceptado!

-¡suéltame!.- sus mejillas aun sonrojadas por lo efusivo que Nowaki era después de un momento comprendió el doble sentido de las palabras.- ¡solo acepte ser tu Sensei, no otra cosa!, ¡baka!

A lo que el peli azul asintió. _Pero conociendo por primera vez lo que era ser egoísta, decidió que lograría en este tipo capturar el corazón de su amo Hiro-san._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pareja terrorista_

.

Absoluto terror, el mocoso que estaba frente de él era un _terrorista_.

-¿creo que no entendí lo que me dijiste?.- expreso un pelinegro.

El rubio miro con sus ojos grises al mayor que el por 17 años y suspirando fuerte mente volvió a recitar las palabras dichas hace unos momentos.

-¡estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que tomes la responsabilidad que te corresponde!, aceptando mis sentimientos.

Miyagi you , a sus 35 años pensó que debido a ser una de las mentes más brillantes de la aldea podía entender todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero en estos momentos veía a su excuñado declarándose abiertamente y eso no lo comprendía.

-¡Somos hombres!.- dijo el azabache hablando tranquilamente para explicarle al casi niño y entendiera que lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido.- soy el ex esposo de tu hermana y tengo más de 15 años que tu…

Shinobu miro firmemente a los ojos oscuros del mayor.

-sé que eres hombre, pero eso a mí no me interesa ni me preocupa lo mas mínimo, te amo, aun cuando seas un viejo que me lleva no 15 años sino 17 años más, sé que te separaste de mi hermana y por eso estoy aquí.

¡El azabache aun no comprendía que sucedía, por ¡kami! , él era un genio en descifrar códigos pero esto no tenía sentido alguno, era el mayor rompecabezas de gran dificultad que se le había presentado en mucho tiempo.

-Shinobu. - volvió a decir con una actitud de Sensei que él tiene a sus alumnos para que comprendan los errores que cometen. - ¿pensé que me odiabas?

El negó firmemente con la cabeza y sus ojos grises brillaron, llamando la atención del azabache.

-el día que me salvaste yo ya te conocía, sabía que eras un ninja decodificador siempre estabas en la biblioteca rodeado de pergaminos y libros. Te había visto y observado por algún tiempo, cuando me rescataste pensé que eras el destino y sabía que lo que yo sentía cuando te veía era amor, pero ese día ambos llegamos al mismo lugar y me enteré de que eras el prometido de mi hermana el corazón se me quebró. Por eso mi comportamiento tan austero y grosero ante ti. No es fácil ver la boda de la persona que amas y ser feliz por eso. - explico un él con el corazón latiendo en el desenfrenadamente. - me entere que se divorciaron y regrese nuevamente a la aldea, para ¡luchar por tu amor y que aceptes mis sentimientos! - declaro firmemente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Y ahí estaba la declaración de amor más tierna que le habían hecho en sus 35 años. Pero no era una jovencita, no, el que lo miraba firmemente y con un sonrojado y bello rostro era un Jovencito. _"lindo"_ fue lo que su mente le dijo.

-es una tontería lo que estás diciendo. - se levantó de la mesa de la cafetería donde estaban. - tengo mucho trabajo para perder el tiempo contigo. - se dio la vuelta dispuesto a encerrarse en su oficina y concentrarse en su trabajo, pero fue retenido por el rubio.

-¡no me rendiré tan fácilmente!.- le advirtió.- ¡are que correspondas mis sentimientos Miyagi, ahora nada puede evitar que luche por ti!, ¡ni tú mismo me detendrás!. ¡Me amaras como yo te amo a ti!. ¡Estas advertido! - lo soltó y salió del lugar.

Miyagi vio al terrorista encaminarse a la salida de la cafetería del centro de inteligencia a un paso seguro. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y su sentido de alarma se activó, porque sabía que ese chiquillo le causaría muchos problemas.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

Si lo se, me ha quedado muy raro ¬¬

Que puedo decir a mi favor de lo escrito, que prácticamente se escribió solo. Amo el mundo ninja y siento que estos personajes encajan perfectamente. Me encanta la idea del amor en general aun cuando el color sea distinto a lo normal.

Asi que favor de comentar!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
